the way of how they feel
by casity
Summary: Liz is trying to keep away from Max, cause she knows that she won't have a furture with Max. Tess try's to get rid of Maria and Liz and try's to get the royal four together. The way of how it is suppost to be.


This is my first Roswell fanfiction. So please read and comment or discomment. Thanks

The Crashdown was packed with people. Maira and Liz were wroking really hard, but goofing off at the same time. Liz's dad was watching them and was laughing at the same time. Micheal wrang the bell and maria walked over and took the plates.

"Micheal when can I cook for us?" Maira asked and Micheal turned around and shook his head. Maria walked. She served her food and walked to pull liz aside.

"I can't believe that Micheal still won't let me cook." Maria said looking over at Micheal.

"Well maria what do you expect the last time you cooked my dad had to call the fire department.." Liz said and they both started to laugh. Liz turned around and Max and Tess walked in. Liz turned back to face Maria.

"So speaking of cooking. Whats going on with you and Max?" Maria asked and Liz just walked away. Maria had a blank look on her face. Max walked up to Maria.

"Hey, what is wrong with Liz." He asked watching Liz.

"I really don't know. She has been acting so weird for the past couple of days." Maira said. A customer tapped Maria on the arm.

"Can I please order now, I have been waiting for fifteen minutes now." The customer said.

"Oh sorry, What would you like." Maria took the lady's order and Max walked over to Liz. She was behind the counter

"Liz is everything okay?" Max asked and Liz looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm just fine everything is okay. Why is there something wrong with you.?" Liz asked looking down at the books for the diner.

"No just making sure that your okay. You have been acting really strange lately." Max said and Liz was looking at Max.

"You don't need to worry about me. You need to worry about Tess." Liz walked away. Max just watched her walk away. Max walked up to her and pulled her aside.

"Liz you are the one that I want. I don't care about my destony. That was at me planet. This is your planet. My destony here is to be with you, only you." Liz just couldn't stop looking into Max's eyes.

"Yeah well one day you will leave. Then she will be your destony, and I will never see you again. There is no one else for me. Your the love of my life. No one will be able to make me feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you.." Max couldn;t say anything. Liz walked away and began to work again. Max walked over to Tess and sat down at the table.

"So is everything okay?" Tess asked. Max couldn't take his eyes off of Liz. Tess said his name a couple of times, but Max couldn't hear her.

The next day at school. Maria and Liz was walking through the hallway, Max pulled Liz to the side and kissed her. Liz Looked at him.

"How can I show you that you are th only one for me?" Max asked and Liz just looked at him.

"Max I know of how you feel. But Tess is your destony lover. I'm not." Max interupted her

"Liz I don't care about that. You are the one for me. And I don't care what others say or my destony. I'm changing my destonly to be with you."Max said. They just couldn't get their eyes to look at anything else, but eachother.

Maria and Micheal walked to their classes. Isabel was walking with them. She really didn't say anything. She really hasn't talked much ever since she satrted to have dreams again. About her and Micheal, of how they are meant to be. She doesn;t pay attention to school work that much anymore. She had been thinking so much about her destony that she has been distracted by it.

Micheal really doesn't talk about it, Or think about it. He spends most of his time with Maria or working on his poewers. He was getting better at his powers. He was focusing a lot more then Max and Isabel, Tess and Micheal were the only people who tried to read the book that they have.

The bell wrang. Liz walked away from Max. Max stood there for a moment and went the other way.

Later that night Liz was walking alone. She needed time to think. She walked over to Maria's house. Maria was trying to cook. Liz knocked on the door. Maria yelled "Come in" Liz opened the door and saw a lot os smoke coming from the kitchen. Liz ran in there and saw Maria trying to cook again.

"Maria I thought you stopped cooking?" Liz asked. She walked over to the stove and turned off the oven and the stove. Liz then turned on the oven fan and opened two windows and it took a while but all of the smoke left the house.

"Thanks Liz for helping me." Maira said and Liz smiled. "So what are you gonna do about Max and Tess?" Maira asked and Liz just looked out the window.

"Nothing. I can't change something that is meant to be." Liz said she then looked over at the stove.

"Liz you can't let him go. He loves you, and you love him. I just want you to be happy and I want him to be happy." Maira tried to clean up some of the mess that she had made.

"Maria I can't get him back. If I get in the way and then he leaves. Then he will have no choice and have to be with her. And then I will be all alone. Then I wouldn't have him anymore And I wouldn't be able to live with that. Would you?" Liz looked at Maria, and Maria just shook her head.

"You are right. I don't know of how I am going to make it with out Micheal, and knowing that Isabel and him are ment to be makes it hard on me too. So I sort of know of how you feel. It's just that I never caught him making out with Isabel." Maria said as she turned around and there was Tess standing there in the door way looking at them like they were enimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
